Driving Miss Lassiter
Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Andi Lassiter watches Loadout for a moment, then takes a few steps closer. "Is there anything I can do to help? Loadout pauses in mid-scrub on one forearm, like a deer caught in the headlights. He hesitates for a moment, before lowering the rag almost sheepishly. "Erm, no no it's alright. I have no damage and...really, I can touch this up later." Indeed later, as he starts to dutifully take the rag to the countertop, as if to have something to do. "I still have yet to get accustomed to actually visiting the battlefield on a regular basis, I suppose." Specter tiptoes around the corner, hugging himself to the wall and observing. Then, as if out of nowhere.. the operative remembers Fortress Maximus' and Decibel's decree: Socialize. Pushing himself gracefully off the wall, Specter leans forward and gives a half forced wave of his hand. "Greetings." he denotes to both Andi and Loadout. Andi Lassiter turns to look up at Specter and smiles. "Hello there." Loadout blinks at the new arrival as well, optic visor pulsing as he studies Specter for a few seconds before responding, "Ah yes, hello. Are you here for repair work of some sort?" "Negative." Specter replies, continuing his briskful walk through the area and up to it's two other occupants. "Mission.. socialization." he notes, rather awkwardly.. as if the notion itself is cumbersome and unrealistic. Andi Lassiter says, "Socialization, huh? I see." She's trying to remember if Specter talked like this way back when, in the bitter cold. "What would you like to talk about?" Loadout listens to the words, and gives Specter a second look. Almost a somewhat disturbed look in fact as he seems to be recalling something else. He doesn't dwell on it, however, instead shaking his head slowly as he finally steps away. "I should probably see to some things I must take care of. I shall see you around, I am sure." He offers a nod towards Andi. "Area of interest.. undecided." Specter returns to Andi, admiring her with that almost foreign look. She is familiar, yet at the same time.. something of a conundrum to him. Something from his past, that he's not yet decided about it seems. "Current objective perhaps.. for yourself?" Andi Lassiter ahs and smiles. "Well, I forgot something here earlier and came back for it. I was just about to ask one of the security mechs for a lift home. Would you care to offer transport instead?" "In my pursuit of.. goals, it'd be a pleasure." Specter awkwardly smiles back, transforming into a Cybertronian hover car. The hatch on the vehicle pops open with a *HSSS*, inviting Andi inside it's confines. Head lowering down into his torso, the limbs fold up into the base ... recogfiguring into a Cybertronian Hover-Car! Andi Lassiter smiles as she climbs delicately into the hover-car. "Thank you, Specter. How are you acclimating to Earth?" She glances around to see if there's any kind of seatbelt or safety restraint system. The safety restraint system, added after the fact by Jetfire, snaps into place around Andi as Specter departs from Autobot City. <> the operative replies, navigating at a nominal speed. <> Andi Lassiter nods and speaks quietly, as there's no need to be loud. "You do seem ... different than I remember." <> Specter responds, hugging a turn as he navigates onto the highway. Already having been briefed with Terran traffic laws and customs, Specter fits right into the coming and goings of the other vehicles. Andi Lassiter appears to be completely trusting of Specter's driving skills as she doesn't even look up to see where he's going. Ten million years? Why was she thinking it was four? "I, for one, am glad that you survived all those years. I never really got the chance to properly thank you for all of your help." Changing lanes to allow a police officer room on the shoulder, Specter increases his speed. <> Andi Lassiter smiles faintly. "It's about five times longer than the human race has existed genetically. Ten million years ago, earth would have been populated by groups of apes." <> Specter notes, changing lanes once again. <> Andi Lassiter blinks and breathes a sigh at that. "I'm sorry." <> Specter responds like a typical robot, taking the exit ramp. <> Andi Lassiter says, "Oh, no. Really. I just feel ... like I'm responsible for you ending up isolated for so long." She fidgets for a moment with her bag, then pulls out a small, sculpted metal flower. "Is there anything I can do to help you acclimate? I think I owe you at least that much for what you did for me way back when." <> Specter lowers speed, coming to a full halt at the stop sign. Andi Lassiter ohs, brightening noticeably. "That I can definitely help you with. Who would you like to learn about?" <> Specter notes, taking a right. Andi Lassiter considers for a moment, then a grins starts to spread across her face. "I think I know the perfect reason to arrange a gathering. How familiar are you with Terran foods?" <> Specter answers, increasing speed once again. <> Andi Lassiter says, "Well, one of the easiest ways to get humans to gather is to offer them something to eat. And earlier today I thought that a cooking competition would be something that would garner a good bit of interest. Perhaps you'd like to either join us as a cook or as a judge." <> Specter questions, rolling to a stop outside the house of Andi Lassiter.. known locale to all EDC troops as an unofficial hangout spot and place to grab a bite to eat when out of the base. Andi Lassiter says, "Well, you can't be any worse at cooking than Sam. So... why not?" The hatch on the vehicle opens with a *HSSS* and the restraints loosen their grip on Andi, allowing her room to wiggle. <> Andi Lassiter moves to climb out, but pauses and sets the small metal flower on the hover-car's dashboard. "I'll send out messages to everyone, and see when will be a good time to schedule it." She climbs out and puts one hand on the hover car. "Thank you for the lift home, Specter. And I hope to talk with you again soon." <> Specter responds, pausing as if to say something else. But without further word, the hover-car's door seals shut again and the Autobot zips off for Autobot City. Andi Lassiter watches the hover car leave, then turns and walks up to her house and inside.